


Let's Run Away Together (Volume Two)

by redisriding



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sweet, Tears, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisriding/pseuds/redisriding
Summary: Written in response to the Tumblr prompt "Let's run away together" - For Nessian
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 16





	Let's Run Away Together (Volume Two)

Nesta loved Cassian with all of her heart.

How could she not? He was the most wonderful male she had ever met. She had known he was special from the first moment she met him in that house that no longer stood. With those hazel eyes that saw her for everything that she was. Saw her, and wanted her. All of her.

At the start she didn’t want to let him in. First because there was no way they could ever be together. Her being what she was. Him being what he was. Anytime they might have had together would have been stolen and short.

But that changed.

Then she didn’t let him in because she was broken. Her heart was the only part of her that she had kept when everything had changed. So she had locked it up tight, afraid that someone might try and take that from her too.

Slowly though, those walls began to crumble. The iron fences rusting and dissolving away. Soon she wasn’t locking her heart up tight, but holding it tentatively for him to take.

As he took her heart from her hands and cupped it gently in his big palms, something changed. The fissures that marred its surface seemed smaller. Fading to soft scars under his touch. Healed, but never forgotten.

And was she without a heart? No. For in her hands she held his just as carefully. Sure that she would never drop it, never cause it harm, but only hold it close and keep it safe.

Once upon a time she had called him a bat, but really he was more of a faithful retriever. Loving, kind, honest, intelligent, noble, supportive, fiercely protective, wonderful company, and his smile, well that could light up all of Velaris.

She knew that glow in her chest, of the love she felt for him, was reflected on her face. A sign to all that knew her, that for the first time she was truly happy in life. Not that he made her happy. That was too much of a burden to put on someone else. But that she was happy because he was in her life.

“So last night when you said _let’s run away together_ , how could I have ever said no?”

Tears streamed down his face, those hazel eyes shining bright, as she said her vows in front of the priestess.

“I love you Nes,” he whispered, squeezing her hand.

“I love you too, Cass,” she squeezed right back.

And with that, the priestess pronounced them mated forever, and for long after that too.


End file.
